


You Better Kiss Me Before Our Time Has Run Out

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Jeremy Clarkson felt sad after shooting the last scenes inThe Grand Tourtent. Can his boyfriend Richard Hammond make him feel better?





	You Better Kiss Me Before Our Time Has Run Out

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the second verse of the song _"XO"_ by [Beyoncé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xUfCUFPL-8) or [John Mayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L-Rwxoc2jU).
> 
> At the end of last month I fell in love with the friendship Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May have with each other. Also Clarkson/Hammond became my new OTP.  
> [Clarkson's speech](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0XzfLeWEv0) at the end of the series 3 finale of _The Grand Tour_ gave me the inspiration to write this fluffy story.

_"It's very sad and it's not the only British motoring institution that's coming to an end. We are... This is not just the lasts of the series. I mean. Sorry. It's the show as you know it, is actually ending with, you know, the track, the audience, us three in bad, really badly fitting jackets every week. This is the last one."_

Jeremy sat down on the sofa in his dressing room with a big sigh. He used his sleeve to dry his wet cheeks.  
He still couldn't believe they weren't going to shoot anymore episodes of _The Grand Tour_ with an audience in front of them.

"Jez, may I come in?" the 58-year-old heard a familiar voice say from outside.  
"Yeah, come in."  
Clarkson's Brummy boyfriend and co-host Richard Hammond walked into the square tent. "Hey."  
"Hey," Jeremy replied a bit sad.  
Hammond sat down next to his partner and rubbed his right upper arm. "It's okay to be sad, you know."  
"I don't know why it made me so upset. The three of us won't stop working together. That's not going to change."  
"It's the end of an era. Our era of making amazing car shows with an audience around us."

"I still can't thank you and May enough for choosing me over the BBC."  
"The friendship the three of us have, means everything to me. I'm okay with losing my job, but losing our friendship would ruin me."  
"I love you so much, Hamster," Clarkson said before he kissed his boyfriend lovingly on the lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
Richard showed a big smile. "I love you too, Jezza. And you'd probably still be a miserable ape like you were before we started dating."  
Jeremy poked his co-host in the ribs. "Hey! That's not nice of you!"  
The younger man pulled his arms around his partner to hug him with their foreheads resting against one another. "Everything's going to be alright and remember, I'm there for you every single step of the way."  
"I don't deserve you," Jeremy replied. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll forever be grateful that you're in my life."  
"You deserve me as much as I deserve you."

"Marry me," the tall presenter suddenly spoke. "I want you forever to be mine."  
Richard couldn't believe what he heard. "Come again?"  
"I can't afford to lose you, Rich. You're the love of my life. So, this is why I ask you to marry me."  
"Yes, Jez, I wanna marry you."  
"We have to buy you a ring tomorrow."  
"You're gonna need one too," Hammond replied with a grin as he kissed his fiancé. "So everyone can see you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Your love is bright as ever even in the shadows_ **   
>  **_Baby, kiss me before they turn the lights out_ **   
>  **_Your heart is glowing and I'm crashing into you_ **   
>  **_Baby, kiss me before they turn the lights out, before they turn the lights out_ **   
>  **_Baby, love me lights out_ **
> 
> **_In the darkest night hour, I'll search through the crowd_ **   
>  **_Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything_ **   
>  **_Baby, love me lights out_ **   
>  **_Baby, love me lights out_ **   
>  **_You can turn my lights out_ **
> 
> **_We don't have forever, baby, daylight's wasting_ **   
>  **_You better kiss me before our time has run out_ **   
>  **_Nobody sees what we see, they're just hopelessly gazing_ **   
>  **_Baby, take me before they turn the lights out_ **   
>  **_Before our time has run out, baby, love me lights out_ **


End file.
